Picnic
by Gaudys
Summary: lagi-lagi sesuatu yang sederhana. tapi kali ini adalah bingkisan hari yang sederhana. mau tau apa itu? baca aja bingkisan apa yang diberikan oleh masing-masing pasangan ini Ichiruki! RnR ya ;)


**Hello ^^**

**Ini one-shot pertama saya. Ceritanya saya hanya ingin menggambar sesuatu yang sederhana disini. Cerita ini saya buat untuk hadiah ultah 'seseorang' yang brojolnya sama dengan tanggal kelahiran saya hehe, yah walaupun sudah lama dan ketinggalan sih -_- tapi yah, baru sempat sih, semoga readers suka ya. Especialy for him ;;)**

**Oh iya aku baru di fadom ini, jadi buat para senpai tercinta, mohon bimbingannya *puppyeyes***

**RnR-nya sangat dibutuhkan!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**PICKNIK**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : Ichiruki**

**Warning : OOC, TYPONYA BANYAK, DAN KEGAJEAN LAINNYA**

**By: Rufina Yumi (Rufi-chan)**

Ichigo memandangi sosok gadis dihadapannya yang masih tertidur pulas, ia menghayati setiap lekukan di wajah gadis mungil itu. Wanita ini jika tidur ia seperti wanita yang kehilangan nyawanya. Walaupun jendela telah dibuka untuk menggantikan hawa yang pengap di ruangan itu, sinar matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu, dan Ichigo yang berbaring disampingnya dan entah telah berapa lama memandangi gadis yang masih terlelap itu tanpa bosan, tapi gadis itu tidak merasakan apapun.

"Haha, dasar pendek!" gumam Ichigo sambil beranjak bangun, sepertinya ia harus mencari cara lain untuk membangunkan gadis mungilnya itu,

"Umm" gumam gadis mungil berambut hitam itu sambil memegang tangan Ichigo seolah-olah melarang lelaki itu jauh darinya, sepertinya iya mengigau.

"Rukia?" kata lelaki itu terheran melihat reaksi alam bawah sadar rukia,

"Hmm" gumamnya lagi dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Rukia.

Ini adalah hari menversary mereka yang 15 bulan, maunya Rukia telah bersiap untuk pergi picknik dengannya, tapi ia mendapati Rukia yang masih tertidur pulas.

Sekarang entah bagaimana ia berjalan keluar apartmen Rukia, dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelfon Rukia, berharap dengan cara begitu gadis mungilnya bisa bangun.

Kring…kring…kriiingg..

"Mmm" Rukia meraba-raba sekitar tempat tidurnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang berdering itu, dia mendapatkannya dan membuka celah kecil dari mata indah beriris violet itu, tertera sebuah nama yang membuatnya tersadar dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Gawat! Ichigo pasti sudah berada di luar apartment! Bagaimana ini?" ia panic, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ini pertama kalinya ia tertidur sepulas ini sampai-sampai ia melupakan hari yang penting untuknya, ia mengabaikan teleponnya yang terus saja berdering, ia ke kamar mandi, melucuti pakaiannya dan melakukan semua kebiasaanya di pagi hari dengan sangat cepat. Kalau saja tadi malam ia tidak begadang untuk membuat eksperimen masakannya mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ia membereskan barang-barangnya, keperluan pickniknya dan tentu saja hadiah untuk Ichigo yang semalaman suntuk ia kerjakan. Dan bergegas keluar apartment. Dia berlari sambil mencoba memakai sepatunya yang lumayan ribet untuk digunakan, hari ini dia berpenampilan lain dari biasanya, sederhana tapi manis, itu konsepnya hari ini.

Ia memakai dress selutut dengan gaya vintage dan sepatu polos berwarna merah, dengan rambut yang dijepit di salah satu sisinya, ia dengan tunggang langgang membawa sekeranjang persiapan untuk picknik dan hadiah untuk Kurosakinya tercinta.

"uh, uhuk, hmm" ia sampai didepan Kurosaki dengan agak sedikit berantakan mungkin, itu yang terlintas dibenaknya, dan selalu terlihat bodoh.

"maaf" disela-sela lelahnya ia mengucapkan kata sederhana tapi bermakna itu kepada seorang Kurosaki yang hanya malipat tangannya di dada, tersenyum tipis, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ayo" kata pria berambut orange yang hanya mengenakan baju kaos dan celana jeans agak kelonggaran itu menarik tangan gadis mungil berdress vintage itu dan berjalan bersama ke tempat mereka akan picknik.

Wanita yang mengekor di belakang pria itu memperhatikan sosok lelaki dihadapannya, sosok yang cuek, sampai-sampai hari special dan hari biasa tak ada bedanya di matanya, "Hari special begini saja ia masih saja seperti ini" gumam wanita itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Ya begitulah Ichigo, tidak mengomentari penampilan si wanita Kuchiki ataupun memberinya ucapan selamat, penampilannya pun tidak berubah untuk hari special mereka. Tapi kesederhanaan itulah yang membuat seorang wanita Kuchiki menyukainya, walaupun terkadang ia berharap lebih.

Mereka telah sampai di tempat mereka akan picknik. Di tempat yang sederhana tentunya, taman. Taman yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang belum berguguran. Mereka menggelar selembar kain dan meletakkan keranjang milik Rukia yang berisi makanan dan hadiah untuk Ichigo.

Prttt..prtt..

"huh, perutmu berbunyi?" kata Ichigo dengan wajah mengejek pada Rukia

Mendengar perkataan itu Rukia tersipu malu dan bersikap seolah bukan perutnya yang berbunyi,

"Perutku? Tidak. Jangan-jangan perutmu!" kata Rukia menyangkal

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau lapar akui saja. Makan saja, tak usah malu" kata Ichigo dengan cueknya dan mengambil sebuah apel dari dalam keranjang dan berbaring di paha kecil si pendeknya itu. Rukia hanya cemberut dan mengeluarkan makanan berat dari keranjangnya.

"Ichigo?" setelah setengah mati berfikir untuk memberikan hadiahnya akhirnya kata itu terlontar juga dari mulut Kuchiki.

"ya?" kata Ichigo mendongak dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Maaf tadi aku terlambat, semalaman aku membuatkan ini untukmu" dengan malu-malu, Rukia memberikan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar, dan sebelum si rambut orange itu bertanya Rukia melanjutkan kata-katanya, " Itu bekal, sederhana, tapi penuh perjuangan! Kau coba, enak tidak?"

Dengan menahan rasa takutnya akan respon Ichigo yang tampangnya hanya datar-datar saja, tanpa sadar ia menggenggam erat kain pelapis yang mengalas mereka.

"Mm, lumayan" kata Ichigo setelah mencoba sesuap Kimchi yang diberikan Rukia.

Kelegaan tersirat di wajah Rukia, walaupun hanya kata lumayan itu sangat berarti untuknya.

Ia melihat Ichigo makan dengan lahap, ia pun membuka bekal untuknya yang isinya sama dengan punya Ichigo. Ia mencoba sesuap, "apanya yang lumanyan katamu?!" katanya tiba-tiba dengan suara agak ditinggikan.

"Umm, ya lumayan, ada yang salah?" dengan wajah tidak berdosa dan mulut yang masih dipenuhi makanan dan blepotan itu menjawab celetukan si pendek. Sebenarnya Ichigo sangat senang, dan tidak menyangka wanita didepannya ini membuatkannya makanan, apalagi masakan wanita didepannya ini sangat enak malah untuknya, ia tambah mencintai wanitanya itu, ia hanya ingin membuat wanita didepannya sedikit jengkel padanya, karena menurutnya, wanita itu manis bila sedang kesal.

"Ini enak sekali tau! Dan kau hanya mengatakan lumayan!" kata Rukia dengan mulut yang penuh.

"Mungkin karena kau sedang sangat lapar" katanya memalingkan pandangannya dan menikmati makanan yang hampir dihabiskannya itu.

Rukia berhenti mengomentari, ia sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah, dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Selesai!" kata Ichigo dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kemarikan akan aku bereskan" kata Rukia yang juga telah selesai makanan. Ichigo mengambil kembali apelnya dan memakannya sampai habis.

Dia tidur di tikar setelah si rambut hitam membereskan tempat itu. Disusul dengan si rambut hitam yang tidur dengan arah berlawanan dengan si orange sehingga wajah mereka bersampingan.

"Uhm, kau tidak ingin berterima kasih?" kata si rambut hitam sambil menatap si rambut orange.

"Tidak, aku tidak memintanya. Kau yang membuatnya sendiri" katanya dengan santainya.

Rasa yang sangat kesal mulai menggerogoti hati si mungil berambut hitam itu, ia menarik sehela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia harus sabar.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, bunga sakura yang mulai berjatuhan dari tangkainnya dan ketenangan alam disekitarnya menciptakan rasa damai untuk mereka. Mereka pasangan yang masing-masing sebenarnya cukup mempunyai banyak bahan untuk berbicara, tapi mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan momen ini dengan hanya berdiam diri dan menikmati kesunyian itu.

"Ichigo, kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu? Haha waktu itu adalah momen yang sangat memalukan untukku, sungguh konyol. Aku ingin mengakui sesuatu, waktu itu aku tahu kau adalah anak baru yang dibicarakan dimana-mana, si rambut orange, haha, semua orang meledekmu tahu! Tapi aku suka dengan rambut konyolmu itu, aku melihatmu di perpustakaan untuk pertama kalinya aku mengetahui bahwa kau adalah orang yang membuat satu sekolah gempar dengan rambut konyolmu. aku memperhatikanmu dari balik rak, kau adalah orang yang cuek dengan gaya yang apa adanya, itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Aku mencoba mengikutimu diam-diam, tapi kau malah hilang dan tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku dan mendapatiku mengikutimu adalah hal yang paling memalukan! Sampai-sampai kau mempermalukanku lagi dengan buku yang sok kubaca itu terbalik. Ichigo?"

Aku melirik ke samping saat aku mendengar suara dengkuran yang tak ku sangka benar darimu.

"Ichigo!" teriaknya dengan nada kesal dan tinggi, Rukia berdiri dan menarik keranjangnya, berjalan pergi menjauhi si rambut orange menyebalkan itu.

"Dasar orange Baka! Kau tidak pernah romantis padaku, kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku layaknya pacarmu! kau tidak pernah menghargai usahaku! Kau tidak pernah seperti lelaki lain yang menyayangi pasangannya! Tidak pernah! Tidak pernah! Apa kau tidak menyayangiku? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada orang sepertimu?!" gerutu Rukia sepanjang jalan dengan langkah kakinya yang mungil dia mempercepat langkahnya, dan pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya telah rada aneh.

"karena kau menyayangiku" tiba-tiba dekapan dari belakang oleh sesorang bertubuh jangkung menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya.

Rukia mulai terisak, ia merasa muak dengan sikap Ichigo yang terlalu cuek padanya, terkadang ia menyukai itu, tapi terkadang ia membutuhkan sosok yang memperlakukannya sebagai orang yang special.

"I love you" kecupan dikepala Rukia mendarat.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, wajahnya memerah dengan perlakuan Ichigo. Dia berbalik, menaruh keranjangnya, dan PLAK! Menapar Ichigo.

"Au. Rasanya lumayan Nona Kecil" sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan yang teduh pada sosok mungil didepannya.

"baka!baka!baka!" teriaknya sambil memukuli badan Ichigo tanpa memperdulikan lagi orang disekelilingnya yang memperhatikan mereka beruda bertengkar di tengah trotoar jalan itu.

"Maaf, kalo aku tidak peka, maaf kalau aku selama ini terlalu cuek, maaf karena aku tidak tahu cara membahagiakanmu. Tapi sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu pendek" katanya sambil memegang kedua tangan Rukia dan mendekapnya kembali.

Air mata Rukia mengalir, air mata bahagia,ia luluh pada lelaki yang mendekapnya, ia lega karena uneg-unegnya selama ini bisa ia sampaikan dan Ichigo pun meminta maaf padanya.

Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum, memegang dagu Rukia dan mengangkat wajah mungil itu untuk menatap wajahnya, dan tentunya menghapus air mata yang dikeluarkan dari mata beriris violet itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan kecupan di kening gadis mungil itu mendarat. Orang-orang disekitar mereka yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka tersenyum melihat pasangan itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya disini kita mejadi pusat perhatian, ayo cantik kuantar kau pulang, atau kau masih ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" kata Ichigo sambil memegang erat tangan mungil itu.

Si mungil hanya menggeleng, dan akhirnya Ichigo menuntun Rukia untuk kembali ke apartmentnya.

"Oh iya, aku sebenarnya tadi tidak tidur, hanya pura-pura tidur, aku ingin melihat reaksimu" katanya Si rambut orange dengan cueknya berbalik pada gadis mungil disebelahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek pada Rukia dan berlari karena ia telah melihat wajah Rukia kembali suram dan bersiap menghantamnya dengan keranjang picknik di sebelah tangannya.

"Baka! Jangan lari kau!" mereka pun saling mengejar.

**Di apartment**

Rukia Kuchiki membereskan isi keranjang pickniknya, dan menemukan sebuah foto, bukan, berlembar-lembar foto yang yang dirangki menjadi sebuah album foto yang bila dibuka secara cepat menunjukkan di foto itu si Kurosaki meledek lalu mencium kening Kuchiki saat ia tidur tadi pagi. Di belakang foto itu tercatat berbagai kecerewetan Ichigo, ada yang membuat Rukia tersipu malu dan kesal. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang lebar, tak disangka si rambut orange baka itu bisa juga romantic dan sedikit mempermainkannya hari ini tentunya tanpa ia sadari sama sekali. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang sederhana. Kali ini bingkisan hari yang sederhana.

"I love you Ichigo."

**Selesai! Bagaimana ceritanya? Gaje? Typonya pasti banyak haha ini adalah oneshot pertama saya, dan saya baru pemula jadi harap maklum ^^**

**Ini saatnya mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg anda pada karya saya, mohon bantuannya di review ya ;)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu, minnaaa!**


End file.
